


Poem of the Paramour

by Celestius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Light Angst, Medieval Time Period, Original Fiction, POV Lesbian Character, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestius/pseuds/Celestius
Summary: Original work. No fan fiction. Femslash. Set into a similar world and time period as ancient Rome, approx 50 BC.
Kudos: 3





	Poem of the Paramour

**Author's Note:**

> What you are about to read is a very short scene pretty far in the story already, that said you might be confused as to what is going on. Nevertheless, I thought I should share anyway, and hopefully to get some feedback. 
> 
> Also, yes I know the character reference look kinda similar to a younger Daenerys and a less... lady-like Sansa (aka a Sansa with more Arya traits). One might say that was done intentionally. :)

Character reference:  


What started out as a fleeting thought, had over the course of the past few weeks gradually grown into what could be described as a very surreal feeling. However, it wasn't until this moment that it had actually dawned upon me, that the feeling had festered enough for me to pick up upon the - by now - very obvious signals. 

_I am attracted to her..._

I shook my head with a puzzled sigh. _I should be startled, shouldn't I?_ I asked myself, not quite understanding how I could remain so calm during the curious realization, for I have never developed anything so substantially profound for someone before, much less a princess. Exhaling once more, I stood up from the edge of the bed were I was seated to pace back and forth over the marble tiles of the spacious guest chamber that the princess had assigned to me- more worried about my sanity than anything else. _I should be startled. Gods, why am I not startled?_

I sat back down again at the feet of the luxurious bed and allowed myself to fall backward, collapsing into the soft fur. My left hand resting on my forehead, whereas the other clutched to the leather hilt of the sword attached to my belt. _I should be started_ , I repeated once more, and groaned again.

Then all of a sudden, I heard the door crack open. And my emerald eyes ever slowly drifted into its direction. A slender frame entered, dressed in pure white. It was still a blur but I could tell. There she was, the woman that so unawarely yet steadily had begun to occupy my mind recently.

"My Lady, forgive the intrusion." She spoke with that cultivate, exotic voice of hers. "I was just passing and-- You seem rather pale. Should I arrange for a Maester?"

I blinked twice after hearing her question, in hopeful attempt to bring myself back to my senses. It worked, but not as swiftly as I had wished it would. Several seconds later, I managed to pull myself together and ascended from the bed- straightening my posture and forcing my plump lips to curl up into a court smile.

"Her Grace is most kind to be concerned about my health." I eventually remarked upon remembering stately decorum. "But she need not worry. The heat merely caused me to feel a bit light-headed for a moment. That is all, princess." I added while fixing my red hair and repositioning the green cloak around my neck, careful not to be too rough with the gem that kept it hooked. A lie, but one for good reason.

"Are you certain?" She asked warily, treading inside my chamber and closing the sturdy door shut behind her with a very quiet click. "If you'd allow me, my Lady, I could... arrange for you to cool off a little."

I almost snorted at the proposal. She looked so small and precious like this, peering at me with those large cyan orbs of hers, her hands fiddling in front of her corseted waist. She was nothing like the regal, arrogant girl that she had me believe her to be the day we met. In fact, quite the contrary- more like a sweet maid wanting nothing but to please her mistress.

I found her terribly endearing in a strange way. However, soon after, I remembered what she said.

"Cool off...?" The brash words had left my mouth before I knew it, and I silently winced, wanting to slap myself for phrasing the inquiry in such a daring manner.

"Yes, my Lady." To my surprise, she was quick to answer and stepped forward, entirely ignoring what most royalty would have considered severe disrespect. Her eyes lit up. "I could have a servant bring us a cloth and bowl of refreshment. And I could... well- I could... " She then stopped- biting her lip as a blush crept up her unblemished cheeks. Her eyes walked over me from head to toe, almost... longingly.

_Could it be..?_

My mouth was half open, and I genuinely intended to speak, but no words came out, undoubtedly because I was still registering what was happening here. Did the princess just indirectly offer to cleanse me with a wash cloth, or am I becoming delusional? A distressingly delicious twitch fluttered within my very core.

"F- forgive me, my Lady." She nervously muttered after not having received an answer in what she must have deemed an acceptable time-time. The flush on her face grew brighter, and she clumsily stepped back. "I.. I shouldn't have. I.. good day, my Lady."

And she was gone with a blink of an eye. I found myself standing there- slightly leaned forward, with my arm reached out to where she was previously stationed. The delayed breeze of her departure blowing back a few strands of my crimson hair. I remained there, utterly bewildered, incredibly confused, until I loosely balded my outstretched hand into a weak fist and dropped it next to my frame.

I should have said yes.


End file.
